This invention relates to a cargo tie-down system, and more particularly to a floor pocket anchor assembly for installation in a vehicle floor and use as a quick release anchor point for a tie down system. A preferred, but non-limiting, application of the present invention is for use in securing a wheelchair in a bus or other van type conveyance.
Numerous floor pockets or anchor points have been developed for use in vehicles to secure loads of all kinds, including wheelchairs, and generally include a plate with an anchoring device which is countersunk into the floor and held in place by an integral or separate bolt. Such devices may simply be a bar or rod to which a clip may be snap-attached. While such devices are generally quite effective, they tend to collect dirt and dust and require frequent cleaning of the pocket to ensure ease of operation. Furthermore, such devices are generally directional in that the attachment must always be from the same direction and/or the load must be applied from a single preselected direction. Attempts have been made to eliminate, or at least substantially reduce, the open pocket size so as to alleviate the dirt collection problem, and to provide pockets which can be used to accept loads from a plurality of directions. One such pocket will be discussed in more detail hereinbelow, but even this pocket does not provide for positive locking of the connector, nor can the load be applied over a 360xc2x0 range. There remains, therefore, a need for a floor pocket that provides positive locking and full-circle load application.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floor pocket assembly for use in a vehicle floor for securing loads thereon, which provides positive locking and which can be used from any direction.
By one aspect of this invention there is provided